


Hand-in-Hand

by thenostalgicdreamer



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Honeymoon, Love, Paris - Freeform, Riarkle, Vacation, clueless Riley, honeymooning, thoughtful Riarkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenostalgicdreamer/pseuds/thenostalgicdreamer
Summary: Losing Riley in Paris gets Farkle thinking about all her presence brings to his life.





	

"Here take our picture," Riley said handing her phone to a random stranger. The stranger nodded, and Farkle put his arm around her and smiled. Smiling wasn't hard today-not when he and Riley were in Paris together. He had been dreaming of this day for so long he had a hard time convincing himself that this was real.

The minute the picture was taken Riley wiggled out his grasp and wandered off. She was never one to be patient. There was too much to see and do. Paris had been her dream too, and she was determined to experience everything that it had to offer. Farkle took Riley's phone from the stranger and thanked him in his best French.

He turned around to look for Riley, but she was nowhere to be seen. The place wasn't exactly empty. They were at the Eiffel Tower on a summer weekend of all things. He wandered around the base of the tower looking for the brunette in the frilly white blouse.

After a few minutes of searching, Farkle determined that Riley must have decided to go up the tower. It seemed strange that she would go alone, but sometimes Riley got excited and forgot important details like making sure Farkle was with her. He wandered inside and casually asked if anyone had seen her. The answer was no. Farkle instantly felt a panic set in. He wasn't one to worry, but it was hard not to when his dear Riley wandering Paris alone. She didn't even have her phone. Many people spoke English, but what if she couldn't find someone who did? He knew she would try her best to use her French, but she would be the first to admit that it wasn't that good.

He settled down at a bench outside feeling really discouraged. Riley was gone, and he didn't know what to do about it. This was life at its worst—life without Riley. He had experienced it before, and he never wanted to again.

Riley had waltzed into his life at time when he didn't believe that such a person existed. He had thought that all kids were like his private school classmates, self-centered and willing to do anything to get ahead. They noticed everything and used the weaknesses of others as the next step in their journey to personal advancement. But then he had met Riley and known what kindness meant for the first time. She didn't make fun of him, and she had no desire to take advantage of him in any way. He left the party where they met completely blown away. She was special he had decided. On that point, he had never changed his mind.

But Riley's angelic spirit was more than just kindness. It was hope too. She was eternal optimist—childish perhaps but unflinching. Somehow in her gentle meandering way, she had touched his dry, knowledge-soaked soul. She just would not stop believing or working or trying. That inspired him. He was a hard worker, yes, but sometimes it felt like mere habit or overactive mind that cried out to be filled. So often, he didn't really believe; he just worked. He could have kept that going forever, but what he learned from Riley wouldn't let him stay there. There was a destiny for everyone—for him he heard her say without words. In time, he came to believe that too.

She became a well-established fixture in his life as the years passed, but in seventh grade he had made the decision to let her go. Looking back now, he wasn't sure why. She was his biggest supporter, his most rusted confidant, his best friend. He had needed that. But at the time, he had been convinced that he needed to start over and learn something new. The world held more possibilities than Riley Matthews, and he wanted to find out what.

But then life had thrown him a curveball. If the following months had taught him anything, it was that he really did need her in his life. As time passed, he only became more convinced of it. Riley completed him and daily motivated him to be a better person. Together, they were infinite, and alone, he'd rather not think about that.

After that realization, he had begun the wait for Riley Matthews. He wasn't sure he believed in soulmates, but he knew that they had something special. In her time, Riley had to realize that too. They had what she had been looking for her whole life, and she was far too wise not too recognize it eventually.

And she had. Yesterday, they had said I do to forever. The future would be him and her walking together hand-in-hand. That thought filled him with joy until he remembered that poor absent-minded Riley had wandered away. He was really at a bad place. Half of himself was lost in Paris, and he didn't know what to do about it.

Just when he was beginning to despair, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. "Oh, there you are," Riley said with a smile.

She took a seat beside him. "Riley, are you aware of what you put me through? You're going to make me old before you're time," Farkle scolded.

"Oh, Farkle, I'm so sorry." Her face was suddenly solemn. "I'm so hopelessly thoughtless."

He took her hand in his. "You're forgiven, Riley," he said."I wouldn't love you any other way."

"You, me, life, hand in hand. Let's do this thing," he said pulling her toward the tower. He smiled knowing that their future was as beautiful and infinite as the night sky. Together, they would take on the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I like this, but I started imagining Riley and Farkle on their honeymoon in Paris, and then this happened. I hope you enjoyed this. I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
